1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to instrument panels for vehicles and, more specifically, to a fiber optic lighted instrument panel for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide an instrument panel for a vehicle such as a motor vehicle. The instrument panel extends laterally across an occupant compartment of the motor vehicle in front of seated occupants therein. The instrument panel typically includes a number of gages such as a speedometer. These gages are typically illuminated by backlighting with incandescent lamps disposed behind the gages.
It is also known that fiber optic light cables are used for high-speed communication and data transmission. It is also known that these fiber optic light cables consist of a core, cladding and a protective jacket. The core has a higher refractive index than that of the cladding so that the light is confined within the core if the incident angle is less than the critical angle. This is the principle of telecommunication with optical fiber light cables.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a fiber optic lighted instrument panel for a vehicle. Also, there is a need in the art to provide a fiber optic light cable to illuminate an instrument panel for a vehicle. Further, there is a need in the art to eliminate backlighting of gages in an instrument panel.